Retribution
by ccrulz
Summary: Things seem to be going well for the Fitzroy's until someone from the past seems to think things need to change..is this the end of the happy family?
1. Chapter 1

The woman was writhing under the man in passion, moaning and sweating. The man was growling, he was pumping her violently, but she loved it. She yelled more, more, he obliged. She scratched his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, dragging him further into her. He growled in pleasure too. She arched her back, her neck open, he bent down and drank increasing her pleasure tenfold.

She screamed his name.."HENRY.."

Vicki shot up out of bed, sweating herself but not in passion, in anger. That was not her in the dream, it was some blonde happy meal. She reached over and punched Henry in the arm.

"Ow!!" he howled, waking up with a start.

"Victoria! What was that for?" he said rubbing his shoulder. Vicki was frowning at him, her mouth pursed her eyes flaring with anger.

"Who have you been snacking on or fucking lately Henry?" She spat out.

"What did you just say?" Henry was up on his elbows looking at her in awe. Surely she did not say what he thought he heard.

"You heard me!" She said, throwing the covers back and stomping out of bed.

"Yes I heard you but you aren't making sense..becasue I don't snack on or...fuck, as you so delicately put it, anyone but you my dear and the latter, well we've got two more weeks for that." he smiled. London was four weeks old and doing wonderfully. Vicki was enjoying having one at a time this time and with her little helpers, she was never at a loss for free time. Abbie would sit and hold her gently and tell her all of the things she would teach her, scary..Ward just stared at her face, then drew different pictures of her. He would kiss her forehead or hand, just like Henry did all of his girls.

"Well, I just saw it." She was pacing her arms crossed over her chest.

"Saw what?" Henry got up out of bed to try and calm her. She jerked away from him.

"Vicki," he sighed, "what is it you think I've done?"

She stopped and put a finger in his face, her hand on her hip.."YOU were fucking some woman then... then you...you BIT her and she screamed your name! Some little young blonde thing..I don't know who it was."

"I promise you, there is and never will be anyone else. Is this about the convention? Are you worried about me leaving you for three days? I won't go, really if you want me here, I'll stay." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind. Her breasts were full from breastfeeding, something Henry found incredibly sexy. He slightly brushed them, accidentally on purpose, making Vicki relax a little, leaning into him. She was facing away so she could feel he was beginning to get turned on.

"Henry..don't..I..I'm still mad and besides we've got two more weeks." she said less than convincing. He rubbed into her, she melted right back into him, turning her head so he could nuzzle her neck and earlobe.

"You sure? The doc said we could try in four weeks, that was two days ago.." he said softly into her ear. She turned around to face him. All she had on was a silk nightshirt, he only had his boxers on which were not doing a good job of restraining him. The tip of him was pressing out of the top, making Vicki involuntaritly look down and grown. Henry bent down to kiss her, parting her lips with the soft movement of his tongue. There tongues swirled around making Vicki's stomach tickle and get warm in all the right places. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He kissed down her face, onto her neck down to kiss the top part of her breast with featherlike kisses.

"Henry...we, you can't start this, I won't be able to stop.." she said her eyes full of desire. Her top was short enough that Henry could reach up and rub the outside of her through her panties. She sucked her breath in, bucking with him as he rubbed her. He was driving her mad. She thrust into him, he had pulled her top down to the side exposing her full breast. He bent to take it in his mouth and was rewarded with her rubbing the tip of her finger over his hardened nipple. She slipped her other hand to the part of him that was straining out, it was silky soft and hard. She moaned as he suckled her, getting a taste of her milk, licking his lips at how sweet she was. He moved her panties to the side and slipped his fingers in her. It had been so long she was tight and slick with need.

He picked her up, put her on the bed and undressed in front of her, throbbing as he stood there.

"Still mad? " he asked seductively...


	2. Got Milk?

Vicki looked at Henry standing there completely nude, fully erect and smiling devilishly at her. She licked her lips, teasing him, making him groan deep in his throat. She reached out, pulled him down to her using his throbbing shaft and said..

"Not anymore.." in that voice that drove Henry wild. She put him in her mouth, teasing him. She swirled her tongue around the tip, pushing all the way down until he was fully sheathed in her mouth. She put both hands on his ass, using them for leverage to push him in and out of her mouth. This act alone was making her throb too. She rolled her eyes up to see his head thrown back, his mouth ajar and his eyes closed in passion. He put his hands in her hair running his fingers through it. He whispered, "vicki" softly. She loved being in control. She pulled him out of her mouth slowly, dragging it out, sucking as she came up. He hissed in pleasure. She used her tongue to rub the underneath where he was most sensitive. She licked around the tip, barely putting it in her mouth while she stroked him hard. He was growling, his eyes bleeding black. His fangs extended, she could feel him pulsating in her hand. He pulled her head away to make her stop. With a half-grin, she smiled at him. He looked at her, his intent clear. He pushed her down onto the bed, taking her nightshirt off in one swoop, the panties, she didn't even know when those had come off.

He was on top of her, looking down at her face. His eyes had gone back to that beautiful blue, his fangs were gone. Vicki's eyes were silver, she was dripping with need. Henry could hear her heart racing, he could smell her readiness. It had been four weeks since they made love, the night before London was born. He wasn't about to rush anything.

She felt him hard against her thigh, she wriggled down to make him get closer.

"No..not yet." He whispered in her ear. She frowned at him. He kissed away her frown, her hands exploring his hard body. Henry kissed her deeply, making her moan and writhe even more. He ran his hand down her side and back up, stopping at her breast. He massaged her breast, making milk squirt everywhere.

They broke their kiss looking at the stream that had shot into the air. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Vicki had her head back, eyes closed laughing her ass off. Henry had his forehead on her shoulder laughing as well.

"Well, looks like that's out while I'm breastfeeding, "Vicki finally said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to waste anything..my turn to eat.." he said taking her breast in his mouth, sucking so hard that Vicki though she would come off of the bed in pleasure. She ran her fingers into his hair, pulling on it somewhat. Henry slipped his hand down to her already throbbing area, rubbing her most sensitive spot with his fingers, using her own wetness for lubrication. She pushed her hips into his hand, moaning at the warmth that was gathering between her legs. Henry switched breasts, teasing the nipple first with his tongue, then his teeth then sucking hard on that one as well. Vicki called out to him to take her. Henry pushed her farther up onto the bed. He brushed her hair from her face, staring at her intently.

"What?" she said hoarsely, her eyes glazed and silver with desire.

"I love you." Simple..he loved her and wanted her to know it, to feel it. Vicki opend her legs for him to enter her, wrapping one leg around his, the other he pushed up to her stomach for better access. He pressed her wet opening, it was very tight and he was afraid he would hurt her. She suddenly stopped him.

"HENRY!" she said reaching over to the bedstand, she pulled out a condom. Henry forgot..she didn't have any birth control yet.

He smiled.."What..no more?" he said opening the package.

"Not ones that will be the same age for a month, no." She was frowning at the thought of having to use a condom, she hated them. But somehow, Henry always made it work, made it pleasurable for her. She still wanted all the raw Henry she could have.

He was on his knees, doing something that was really next to impossible, he was rolling the condom on in such a seductive way, it made Vicki gulp. Only Henry...

"Now.." he said, "where were we?" He bent back down to her breast, pressing himself once again at the opening that was welcoming him so eagerly. He started to slowly enter her, she grabbed his tight ass and pushed him in at once, causing her to throw her head back, cry out and sigh all at once. Henry groaned at the tightness, the wetness of her. He started a slow rhythm at first. He kissed and licked her neck as he rode her. Vicki bit his shoulder. She brought blood, then licked the wound. Henry shuddered at what she had done.

"Harder, Henry, harder.." she rasped out. He pumped harder, feeling himself hit that spot, the right spot. He could feel her tightening, getting close. Vicki was lost, the orgasm was filling her body from head to toe, threatening to spill out and drowned her. She had one after another, Henry felt them, he took her neck in his mouth and bit gently, sucking from her until she bucked and arched, crying out in one huge spasm underneath him. He licked her wound and let himself go with her, arching his back, throwing his head back and roaring with the intensity of it. When they finished, he collapsed on top of her, out of breath. She wrapped both legs around him, running her fingers up and down his back, making him shudder. He leaned up on one elbow and kissed her tenderly. Vicki put her hands on his face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

She pulled away and said, "Thanks..I needed that." They smiled at each other and he told her again.."I love you."

"You better.." she smiled back. They lay in each other's arms for a bit, then got up to shower.

Vicki was still worried about the dream. Why would she suddenly dream that? She chalked it up to hormones, had to be.

That's what she thought..until the next dream came...


	3. Who's That Girl?

The dream started as before, Henry was with another woman. This time though, she wasn't a blonde, she had chesnut hair, thick and beautiful. She was sitting on Henry, her head thrown back. Henry was holding her waist, slamming her down on him, as he had done with Vicki many times. The woman brought her head down, her hands on Henry's chest for balance. Her eyes shot open. It was as if she was looking directly at Vicki when she said..

"Retribution, Vicki, I'm coming for him..he's going to be mine.." then wicked laughter.

Vicki woke up again, sweating, panting, tears of anger brimming her eyes. She looked over at Henry, still sound asleep, drunk on their lovemaking. Vicki got quietly out of bed, went to check on London, she was sleeping peacefully, sucking her thumb, Vicki kissed her own fingers, then laid them on her head and then went downstairs. She was pissed and worried at the same time. It was three am, the bewitching hour as Maggie called it. Vicki needed to talk to someone, but she wasn't going to call anyone this late. She got into the fridge, pulled out the milk and poured a glass, hoping that would help. As she put the milk up, she turned around and there stood Elizabeth, Vicki nearly dropped her glass.

"Dammit Elizabeth!" Vicki said in a loud whisper.." don't do that. You sacred the shit out of me." Vicki's heart was pounding from being startled.

"I'm sorry," she said smiling at Vicki's reaction.."I just came to see the baby and you as well." Vicki sat at the table. She was so used to weird shit happening to her that this was nothing new. The strange this was, she had just been thinking about how she wished she could talk to someone and here stood Elizabeth.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just a little..edgy.." she said drinking her milk She watched Elizabeth glide over closer to her, nearly "touching" her, if spirits could touch.

Elizabeth continued,"She's beautiful by they way. I knew, when you left, when I spoke to you there, I knew. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." Vicki told her that she and Henry thought she looked like her. This seemed to make Elizabeth happy. Vicki was still jittery, she told Elizabeth she was having trouble sleeping.

"That's why I'm here. I'm here to tell you to trust my son, Henry would not betray you. No matter what you see, no matter what you think, he will not."

Vicki knew she must somehow know about the dreams.

"You know don't you." Vicki stated.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, they are a warning to you. One you must find out the meaning of on your own. Someone is coming for him. You must protect him. She will try and change him back to the way he was. She has the ability. She is crazy though. You must protect Henry."

"You bet you a..yes I will. "Vicki stopped herself. Elizabeth smiled at Vicki.

"Victoria, be yourself, don't try to change for me. I accept who you are," Vicki laughed at her.

"So, who is this woman. I mean first, she was blonde, then she had hair the color of chestnut.." Vicki was frowning trying to remember everything about the dreams.

"Think Vicki, what did she look like? The second woman, the first is irrelevant, she used her to get your attention..the second is the one.." Elizabeth prodded her.

Vicki thought hard..what did she look like? Her face was familiar, Vicki thought she was so mad at what they were doing that she wouldn't remember her face. Then..

"Christina? Christina! She looked like..but that's impossible." Vicki had cut her head off in England on their honeymoon, she was dead, they made sure of it.

"She looked like Christina, but was she Christina?" Elizabeth asked her. Vicki closed her eyes, trying to remember. She saw flashes of the dream, she didn't want to see them again. The woman was riding Henry, her head thrown back, then she looked straight, eyes open...

"She is similar, but it's not her.." Vicki said opening her eyes.

"You must protect Henry..." Elizabeth trailed off, she was gone.

"Elizabeth! Please..protect him from who? How?" Vicki's heart was thudding.

Someone was coming for Henry. She couldn't let him go to that convention alone. London needed her..what the hell was she going to do..??


	4. Not the Whole Truth

London's stirring shook Vicki from her worries momentarily. She went to her room and smiled down at her just awakening baby. London was stretching and wiggling, scrunching her forehead up as she yawned. Vicki reached down, gently picking her up. She took her to the changing table to change her diaper. London was wide-eyed, sucking furiously on her fist.

"Okay, I'm hurrying. Wherever do you get that impatience from?" Vicki said to her daughter, knowing exactly where she got it from. London began pouting, then whimpering. Vicki quickly picked her up exposing her breast at the same time. As soon as Vicki put her close to her, London latched on and began gulping as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her hand found her mother's hair. She always played with Vicki's hair as she fed. Vicki sat in the rocker in London's room and began to rock her as she fed, putting London's arm under hers and wrapping her hands around her little body.

Henry had heard London stirring. He saw Vicki go in first so he waited and watched. After Vicki sat with her in the rocker, Henry quietly entered the room. He stood there just for a moment, thinking Vicki had not heard nor seen him.

"It's not your turn." Vicki said without ever looking up, a smile curling her lips.

Henry padded over to them, kneeling down beside the rocker. She glanced over at him to see a big cheesy grin on his face.

"What?" She said softly.

"Nothing. This is just probably the most beautiful thing in the world to me." He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Stop being so mushy." she teased him. He reached over and stroked London's arm as her hand continued to play with Vicki's hair. As soon as Henry touched her, she stopped and looked his way. Her eyes recognized him immediately.

"You have such a way with women..even your own little ones" Vicki said as she grabbed his chin playfully. London went back to eating, her eyes beginning to droop. Vicki looked back down, her thoughts going back to the dream and Elizabeth's warning.

"Henry, I'm going with you." She stated. Henry frowned.

"What? You can't. You're breastfeeding Vicki, you said you were for at least another month." Henry almost sounded whiny.

"Yes, I can. It's only three days and I've got it all figured out."

"You cannot pump enough milk for three days. Besides, you'd be in immense pain by the time we got back." Henry was right. But that wasn't Vicki's plan.

"No, she can come with us."

Henry tilted his head at Vicki, "Explain." He didn't want her to think her didn't want her to come, but he knew that London still needed her.

She told him they would take Gwen with them, she could have her own adjoining room. If they needed alone time, London could stay with her. Henry liked that part alot, he showed his pleasure with a sly sexy smile.

"What about the twins?" Henry asked, knowing she had an answer.

"My mom and dad, they can come and bring Christian." Yep, he knew it. She had plotted, but why?

"Victoria, not that I wouldn't love to have you and for that matter the whole family with me, but why now? Why this one? Are you having some kind of post-partum thing here?" Wrong thing to say.

Vicki switched breasts without ever taking her eyes off of Henry. She was scowling at him for even suggesting that.

"No. I. am. not. " She made each word it's own sentence through gritted teeth. Henry put his hand on her face.

"I mean," he said softly, "you've been acting strange since you woke up and hit me. What kind of dream did you have?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

She didn't want to tell him anything about the dream. She knew she had to tell him something.

"I dreamed," she sighed..think quick.."that some woman tried to take you from me and NOT that it will EVER happen, I just want to be near you, that's all." That so did not sound Vicki-ish. HER?? Worried about a woman taking Henry from her? He sensed that she was telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Something tells me there's a little more to this than you are letting on, but I'll relent and let you go. Besides, it will be nice to be with you.." he kissed her cheek, "alone.." he kissed her mouth.."in a hotel room.." he kissed her again. Vicki sighed into his kiss. Henry pulled away pleased with himself at calming her so easily. London was slowing down, fast asleep at her mother's breast.

"Now is it my turn?" Henry whispered.

The woman walked into the facility, showing her badge then swiping the security door with it. As she passed several employees, they nodded their heads at her. She walked into the packing room, looking for the box that was labeld Fitzroy..Dallas, Texas. After several searches, she found it.

"You there.." She pointed to a young man with dark hair and even darker eyes. He looked hispanic, she couldn't tell, she didn't care.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Open this box." She ordered.

He gulped, she must be the inspector. They all knew that from time to time, Will Jameson sent inspectors to his warehouses to make sure that they properly packed and sent out the blood to the right people.

He cut the box open and stepped back for her to get a look. She leaned in, an evil smile curling over her teeth.

"Okay, I'll take it from here." She started to pick the box up.

"But, ma'am, no boxes can leave the facility without an escort.." he said nervously. He was wringing his hands, he knew this was all wrong, but he was afraid.

"You dare question me?" She hissed out. Her eyes shifted to all yellow, like a cat's eyes. He was a Fae but he couldn't sense what she was. She had too many defenses up. He was alone in the packing room. The other employees had left for the day. He knew that if she was something stronger than he was, he wouldn't be able to take her there without help. Staying alive to tell someone was the better option.

"No..I was just telling you our procedure but I am sure you have clearance, I see your badge is red." Red was management, no questions asked. Her badge said Jane Doe. Great, an alias to be sure. But then again, many of Will's upper team had to have a name change due to various and unknown reasons.

"Right then, I'm off and thank you..er..what is your name?" He showed her his badge, his hands belying his face, they were shaking.

"Raul..thank you Raul.." and off she went with Henry Fitztroy's blood supply for his upcoming convention in Dallas.

"Oh..and one more thing Raul.." she turned back and threw her hand out at him, throwing him onto to floor.

Raul, who had hoped to stay alive and tell someone, was now in the floor in a crumpled heap, blood pooling from his head.

"Oh..Henry..won't you be surprised.." the woman laughed as she sashayed out of the building, no one the wiser.


	5. Milk Shakes

"Packing Henry, we are talking about packing." Vicki shook her head thrilled with herself for the quick save. She filled him in regarding Abbie. Henry frowned, he felt badly too. They had both been busy, not realizing that the twins might feel ignored.

"Why dont' we take them somewhere, you take Abbie one day and I'll take Ward, then we'll switch. That way, they each get a day alone with us when we get back." Henry told her.

Vicki thought that was agreat idea. Gwen agreed.

"Yes, when you have kids, you've got to be creative." Gwen said from experience.

"No kidding." Vicki replied. Having kids was harder than defeating demons, or so Vicki thought.

"Well, I'm going to finish some things up here, leave some notes and information for your parents and I'm done."Gwen gave Vicki a knowing nod and headed out.

Vicki plopped down on the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, exposing her neck. Henry couldn't resist. He was over to her in a flash, kissing that pulse just below the skin. Vicki pulled him to her, he was leaning over her from behind. She kissed him erotically from this position.

"We can't start something now, too many people here." He said in a hoarse whisper. She grinned and felt that familiar alarm that would signal London's awakening, her breasts were full. Henry could see they were and wanted so badly to take them in his mouth himself but knew he couldn't. He groaned at the visual image.

"What are you thinking?" She was amused at his action.

"I'm thinking that London is about to cry.." He sighed out. She laughed at him, she knew exactly what he had been thinking because frankly, so had she. She got up from the couch, moved around to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her waist as well. She pressed against him and groaned herself.

"I see that you are at the ready soldier." She teased. He ground into her.

"And I see, "looking down at her shirt.." you are too." She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Stop it.." he stifled her talking with probing kiss, swirling his tongue around in her mouth, feeling the point of her fangs from her arousal. She moved her hands round his waist, slid them up his chest, stopping to thumb his nipples through his t-shirt, moved them to his neck and then tangled them in his hair. He moved to her neck, nibbling and sucking. He pierced her skin just enough to draw out a small amount of blood making her go limp in his arms and sigh out, knowing what he was doing to her. He pulled away as he sensed Coreen and Abbie coming back in. He pulled away after licking her neck to stop any bleeding. Her eyes were half-open, drunk on his short lived moment of passion. He whispered, "they're coming" to bring her back to normal. She quickly recovered, how she didn't know, and was leaning into Henry as if nothing had happened. She heard London start stirring as they finished the last step. Coreen's eyes went wide.

"Oh..I didn't think we woke her up, sorry Vicki" Coreen apologized.

"No, it's fine, she knows the milk shakes are ready," she said cupping both breasts. Abbie giggled, nothing was sacred when Vicki started breast-feeding and when Abbie had asked about it out of curiousity, Vicki was very matter of fact. Abbie informed her that she wasn't doing that, famous last words Vicki thought.

Coreen laughed too, then told Henry her news. He congratulated her too, giving her a hug. Coreen frowned when she pulled away from Henry, then looked to Vicki who was heading upstairs with Abbie in tow to go feed London.

"What is it Coreen?" Henry asked noticing her frown.

"Be careful Henry, something is off and I don't know what so just..be careful." Coreen left after that ominous warning.

Henry stared after her, then looked up the stairway in the direction Vicki and Abbie had gone. He would make sure and get with the security team at the convention. He too suddenly felf like something was off. What he didn't know was how badly off it would be..


	6. Rivalry

The next morning, after tearful goodbyes and promises of fun filled activties when they returned, Henry, Vicki, Gwen and London set out for Texas.

"Daddy, will you bring me something back from Texas?" Ward asked. He had been very quiet throughout the planning of the trip.

"Sure, what would you like?" Henry asked.

"I want something with Aggies on it." Ward was a sports nut, believe it or not. He loved to watch it on television and analyze the plays, even drawing them out on paper. Both twins were incredibly smart and talented in one way or another.

Abbie laughed, "No, he wants Longhorns."

"NO..I want Aggies." Ward glared at his sister.

She put her hands on her hips, "Well, I like the Longhorns, daddy, I want something with LONGHORNS on it!"

Vicki thought the whole thing was comical. Here they were in Canada and her two children were fighting over Texas teams. It was a great rivalry at Thanksgiving, even though Canadians didn't celebrate Thanksgiving for the same reason or at the same time, they enjoyed the game anyway.

"Okay, okay..how about one for each of you?" Henry said calling truce.

"Mom, if you need anything, anything at all, all of the numbers for Gwen's family are on the fridge." Vicki told her, giving her little brother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Vicki, I think I can handle my grandchildren for three days. After all, I handled you for eighteen years," this brought laughter from the men, which was quickly stifled by a look from Vicki. Pierre cleared his throat and made a quick exit.

"Why don't we help your dad out with the bags kids," Pierre said leaving the two women alone with Christian looking between them. He had gotten big and was so cute, a small version of Pierre, his eyes translucent blue, his face a chubby round shape and hair as black as night.

"Mom, I need to tell you that something might happen, I don't have time to tell you everything right now but I think Henry is in danger," Vicki said with worry in her voice.

"I figured something was up. Henry senses it too." Marjory could tell simply by intuition. Vicki had already sensed it.

"I know, but if I tell him, he won't let me go." She quickly told Marjory of Elizabeth's warning and everything else she could cliff-note about the dream. Marjory shook her head.

"Okay, well, there is someone in Texas that can help you if you need it. I know you'll have Gwen but in the event you need another vampire, here's their number, " she had handed Christian to Vicki and scrawled out the name of Tex Woodruff on a piece of paper. Vicki was playing with Christian, making him giggle, kissing his chubby little fingers.

Vicki looked at the paper her mother handed her.

"Tex? His name is Tex." Vicki smirked. Marjory shrugged.

"I know..cliche'. He has a large clan down there, he's married has like eight or nine kids, has a big ranch. He's an associate of Pierre's. CALL him if you need to Vicki, don't be so tough. You have my granddaughter with you too." Marjroy was using her best motherly voice on Vicki, as if that would help.

"Yes, mommy I know." Vicki hugged her mother, kissed Christian again and headed out.

"Good luck mom, "Vicki called over her shoulder.

"Just one ma'am?" the agent asked Jane Doe.

"Yes." She answered flatly.

"And will you be checking that in?" He motioned toward the package she was carrying marked "medical supplies".

"Yes, it's a carry-on, very sensitive." She was dressed in a scrubs to appear more medically appropriate, to get her care package on. She would arrive just before they did, set up and be in her room before they knew what was happening. It wouldn't take long for things to happen. She couldn't wait. Her eyes glazed at the sheer evil of her plan. She was getting off on it. It was an orgasmic experience for her. She suddenly realized she was sending out waves of pleasure when the ticket agent began to roll his eyes back and grasp the counter, gasping for air. She reigned it back in. The agent blinked and looked around, sweating, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I..uh..I don't know what happened there..I ..uh.." he went back to typing in information, wiping sweat off of his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He glanced at the person in front of him. He didn't know what had occurred but he had thoroughly enjoyed it.

_In due time, I will have your Henry..then your family.._


	7. The Flight

Vicki breastfed London on the way to the airport. They both dozed a little while Henry watched lovingly. After she finished feeding her, Henry turned to Vicki to tell her a little more detail about the convention.

"I want you to remember that people pay to eat with me, get autographs and take pictures."

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Vicki asked not understanding.

"My point is..." he started, Gwen finished for him..."don't kick anyone's ass."

They all burst into laughter. There was never a guarentee that at any given time Vicki would not kick someone's ass somewhere.

"Hey, I know who you come home to, I'm not worried in the least." She wasn't being entirely truthful, she wasn't worried about that, she was worried about her dream.

They boarded the plane, first class of course. Henry and Vicki sat together, Gwen sat behind them with London strapped into her carseat. First class only had two seats at time together and Gwen had insisted on Vicki and Henry sitting together, rather than Vicki with the baby, she wanted them to have some alone time on this trip. She knew Vicki was on edge, she was doing what she could as not only their nanny, but their family as well, to help them out.

Vicki threaded her fingers through Henry's and leaned into him. She planned on napping so that she could be fresh and alert upon arrival. She would have to tell Henry when they got there so she also wanted to enjoy his happy demeanor for as long as possible.

There was a couple who were obviously rather stuck up and from somewhere in the northern states. The stewardess, whose accent said she was more than likely part of the Texas crew was cheerily greeting people as she was going up and down the aisle.

"Hi, how ya'll doin'?" she would ask or "where ya'll headed to? or were ya'll from?" Vicki found her to be quite cute, innocent. She was so sweet she was almost dripping with it. Normally, that would annoy Vicki but there was something about this girl that made her impossible not to like. She saw London as she came forward and gushed over her.

"Oh, my goodness, she is beautiful." She oohed over her. Vicki and Henry of course were bursting with pride.

"Thank you, but she's not mine, she's theirs," Gwen smiled and pointed toward Henry and Vicki.

"Oh..OH..well no wonder, "she said in that very southern drawl, "two beautiful people like that, or course they would have beautiful children. Ya'll need anythin'? "

"No thanks," Vicki smiled back at her. When the stewardess turned to the woman directly across from the and asked, "where ya'll from?" the woman, never looking up from her Blackberry said very rudely, "from somewhere that knows not to end a sentence with a preposition." THAT caught Vicki's attention and pissed her off. The stewardess was caught off guard as well and didn't say anything. So Vicki decided to help her out.

She leaned over Henry, who was not sure what she was going to do but knew it wouldn't be very nice, and said:

"Okay, what she meant to say was where ya'll from, _bitch_." Vicki raised her eyebrows at the woman, the stewardess covered her smile and the woman said, "well I never.."

Vicki sat back in her chair and humphed rather loudly, "That's your problem, you need to.."

Henry covered his face with one hand and shook his head. The stewardess leaned over to Vicki.

"You sure you're not from Texas, girl?" Vicki smiled and shook her head no but figured if that's how Texas girls acted, she might like it there. The stewardess thanked her and moved on. The woman was red with embarrassment and didn't say a word the rest of the flight, but she was very nice to the stewardess when she was asked something by her.

"Victoria, was that necessary?" Henry whispered to her.

"Yes, because she was being a bitch," Henry didn't know why he tried. It was futile.

Jane Doe arrived at the hotel, The Ritz, and made her way to the room she had booked. It was just down the hall from Henry and Vicki's. She let herself into their room, she had retrieved the information under the clerk's diress, although later the clerk would remember nothing but a feeling of euphoria. She used her magical abilities she had gained over centuries to alter her own key to make it work on their door. This would only work once however as more than once would alter the entire lock altogether drawing unwanted attention to herself. She just needed to get the blood into the refrigerator as Henry would expect it to be there. She did her job quickly and effectively, leaving no trace she was there.

Vicki dozed off briefly, long enough to see the woman again. This time though, she was not as much like Christina. She was blonde and beautiful, full lips, dark ebony eyes, evil eyes.

"Vicki, I'm waiting, are you ready to give him up?" Vicki's eyes snapped open. She looked around quickly realizing she was still on the plane. Her heart was racing again, Henry could hear it.

"What's wrong?" he said taking her hand.

"Nothing..I was just..disoriented when I woke up..where's London?" Vicki's breasts were aching, she knew it was getting close to time to feed. London was stirring quietly behind her.

"She's fine..are you?" Henry asked again. Vicki was antsy. She wanted to get up and walk a bit, she told Henry she had to use the restroom. She walked toward the back of the cabin. Henry reminded her there was one in first class. She told him no, she wanted to stretch her legs. She also wanted to think. She had to figure this out, fast. As she walked down the aisle of the plane, the stewardess who had been so nice earlier saw her and smiled at her.

"Hi there. Need somethin'?" she asked in her thick drawl.

"No, thanks..potty break." Vicki never used to say "potty" until she had kids. Now it was a huge part of her venacular.

"Okay..and thanks again," she said sheepishly. "Back home, we'd take care of it redneck style, but I have to maintain a level of professionalism here. My daddy, Tex..he says.." Vicki stopped her. She finally looked at her name tag...Trixie Woodruff...well damn.

"Your dad is Tex Woodruff?" Vicki asked. Trixie's eyes grew wide. Vicki smiled and said, "don't worry.." pointing back toward Henry, making gestures showing her she knew, making little pretend fangs with her fingers. No one was paying attention to them so Vicki figured it was safe to do that. Trixie relaxed.

"It's hard, you worry people won't like ya cuz yer different." She said. Vicki knew by her still thick drawl that she hadn't been a stewardess for long. Most were taught linguistic skills within the first year.

"Don't worry, in fact, I was told to look your dad up if we needed anything," Vicki told her.

"Well, he will help ya that's fer sure.." Trixie had a passenger motion for her.."I gotta go, thanks again.." she called over her shoulder.

Vicki decided to back to her seat and get it over with. She had to tell Henry, what could he do , throw her out of the plane?

On second thought..maybe she should wait.

Jane Doe waited, it would be a few hours before they came. She pulled out a photograph of her lost love, tracing the lines in the picture with her finger. She ran her fingers over the lips, bringing the picture to her own and kissing it, her eyes filling with unshed tears of loss and pain, holding the picture close to her heart.

"I hate you Vicki Fitzroy..with the deepest, darkest depths of my soul..I hate you..I will get you.." she hissed out, tears falling on the picture...

Vicki was putting London discreetly to her breast when a though occurred to her..

"Henry what about your..?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"It should be there. I always make arrangements before a convention with the company." he told her.

"So, you won't need to feed?" She sounded disappointed.

Henry smiled sexily at her, "I didn't say that.." then she remembered something else.

"What about..??" before she could whisper "condoms" Henry answered.."a whole box."

God, she loved this man..and that was what this Jane Doe was counting on...


	8. Heckler

Henry did remember to tell Vicki that he wanted to take her to the Dallas Museum of Art. She thought it would be a nice outing, that is if she wasn't busy having to kill someone to protect Henry. That part, she left out.

The plane landed and a limo awaited Henry and crew. When they stepped out into the Texas heat at DFW airport, Vicki was floored at the heat she felt.

"Damn! It's hotter than hell here!" she yelled out, fanning out her shirt from her chest. Having breasts twice their normal size didn't help either.

"Victoria, there are people listening." Henry admonished her.

"I think they know it's hot too, I didn't surprise them," she teased him. She didn't give rat's ass what people thought of her, although she was always careful as to watch her mouth around children and the clergy.

"Ya'll have a good time now, ya hear?" Trixie told them. She winked at Vicki a silent signal that the offer stood if she needed help.

"Did...did that stewardess just wink at you or me?" Henry asked pointing between him and Vicki.

Vicki played it out.."Oh no, she winked at lil ol' me." she told him in a very sexy southern drawl, walking away as she said it, making him think it was something sexual and making him start to sweat in the Texas heat. Henry swallowed hard, watching her tight butt leave him, swinging it to and fro, teasing him. Gwen shook her head at Vicki.

"That girl has a way with words, I'll give her that.." Gwen said as she passed the still standing Henry. Henry finally got it together and followed them.

Jane Doe waited, rocked and waited. Her mind drifted..

_"Come and join us Henry, you won't regret it..." Marion told him..she was tempting him. He didn't share his bed with more than one person at a time, he wouldn't do it. It was wrong, Marion wanted him to join her and her lover, he couldn't. He had refused and she was angry. She had thrown him against the wall with her magic, her evil dark magic. She was a descendant of Merlin, she had chosen a dark path. She drank the blood of those she murdered for sport, she had some kind of sexual power. She could make a man or woman for that matter, release from fifty yards away. For some, it was euphoric, orgasmic beyond this plane. For others, it was too much and caused their death. No matter, she didn't care. She was twisted, sick. She pinned him with her dark magic. She made him watch. He had only been a vampire for a few months. Christina had not yet taught him how to get out of this. He hadn't a clue. He tried closing his eyes, she forced them open. Tears streamed down his face as he was forced to watch. It was a horrible memory, not that there was pain involved, just his pain, the pain of being forced to watch something he didn't want to watch. She relished in his pain. It fed her sickness even more. Her sexual deviance was heightend by the pain he felt. When it was over, he fled. He ran into the night, feeding on the first woman he found, trying to get the images out of his mind. Marion couldn't wait to do it to him again. She wanted him to want it, to want to participate. It would be so wonderful for him, she told him. She would convince him she told herself. He would want her and her lover, no matter how repulsed he thought he was now, he would want it. _

But, he never did.

"No you never wanted us Henry, but now, I will take you away, I will make you mine forever, " she hissed out loud.

The limo took them to the hotel. There was a banner advertising the convention. There were hoards of women everywhere. They all recognized Henry as he came through the doors. Henry was nonplussed by it, he was used to it. Vicki however, was rather taken aback. She hadn't expected THIS many women to be interested in graphic novels. Sensing what she was thinking, Gwen leaned over.

"I think it's the graphic _NOVELIST_ they are more interested in..not the book." Gwen teased. Vicki clicked her tongue.

"Really?? Ya think." Vicki stepped in front of Henry, between him and his adoring fans.

She put her hands up.."Ladies, ladies please. We have had a long flight and Mr. Fitzroy needs to relax." A voice from the crowd shouted out.."I can help him relax allright.." followed with whoops and whistles from crowd. Not good..

Vicki craned her neck looking in the direction it came from.

"Who the hell said that?" She had her fists balled up, standing on her tip-toes looking. Henry grabbed her elbow.

"It's okay, I"m used to this.." He whispered in her ear.

She turned slowly to look at him, horror on her face. She pointed to the crowd, "You..are used to this? I think we're gonna have to rethink this whole convention thing."

"I thought you were okay with this?" Henry smiled at her.

"Well..I was..I am..I..let's just get to the room.." she growled.

Another voice.."He can come to my room." followed by giggles all over.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of the next person that says something to him!" She was moving toward the crowd, Henry grabbed her around the waist.

"Who are you his babysitter?" That was all it took and Vicki was fighting Henry to get into the crowd and find the heckler. He had to throw her over his shoulder and take her to the elelvator, leaving Gwen to grab the keys. Vicki looked up at the crowd of women. She shot the bird at the whole crowd and they laughed gleefully at her.

"She's a spitfire allright.." one of them said. Another shouted, "You can throw me over your shoulder anytime Henry.."

Henry sat her down in the elevator, her arms crossing over her chest, her nostrils flaring, full of jealousy although she would not admit it.

"Jealous huh?" He teased, he knew better than to do that.

"Hell no! I just think it's inappropriate to yell at someone else's husband like that. I bet most of those women are married. What the hell are they doing here, seeing you?"

"I'm married too, I have no intention of taking any of them up on their offers. Besides, they truly are good fans. This is their little indulgence, their fantasy so to speak, " he said with a sweeping motion.

"You however, are the inspiration for the fantasy, my love," he told her while he took her in his arms, "You are the one they read about.." He took her mouth over, making her one with him. She answered his kiss with urgency.

"Okay.." she said pulling away, panting, "Okay, I get it. They are harmless." But one of them might not be, that was the problem.

Vicki only hoped she could find her quickly. Vicki wouldn't have to wait long.

Jane Doe knew they were here, she could feel the vampire. She had everything planned out. She would mill around, waiting for an opportunity. The first part of her plan was simple. The next part, a little more diffucult. It would be so much fun watching Vicki's face while Vicki watched him feed off of another woman...


	9. Explanation

Marion, as that was her real name, could sense the vampire when he made it to her floor. She stopped, breathing in deeply. She sensed something else too, what was it? She couldn't be sure but it was something otherwordly. She would find out later. Right now, her plan must be put into action.

Vicki and Henry made it to their room just as Gwen was exiting the elevator with London and the room keys. Vicki took London from Gwen and started talking to her.

"Hey little one. Are you tired of being cooped up? Me too," she reached down and stroked the side of London's cheek. Henry was opening the door for them, amazed at how Vicki could go from Warrior Princess to normal mommy in matter of minutes, but cross the two, and someone would end up in a bad way.

"Gwen, our rooms are adjoining," Henry told her, "I've taken the liberty of having both rooms adjusted for London being with us." Vicki looked at him wondering what he had done. Their room was a luxurious suite.

"Wow, is this how you stay at ALL of your conventions?" she asked looking at the grandeur of the room.

"No, dear, I changed my plans because I have guests, " he answered. He had ordered them to put a bassinette in each room, along with a rocker and changing table. Because Henry was such a well-known and respected guest, they happily obliged. Henry had informed them in advance that Vicki was very independent so they would not be in assistance of anything unless he specifically asked.

Gwen was impressed as well. Vicki had decided to tell Henry when they got to the room. She relunctantly handed London over to Gwen.

"Go ahead and bottle feed her this time, I'll wait until her next feeding," Vicki said apprehensively. She had only let Henry bottle feed a couple of times, she had pumped in advance in preparation for this trip, her breasts were unaware of this and were already hurting. She would deal with it later.

"Give us an hour or so okay?" Vicki told her. Gwen smiled knowing that Vicki would probably entice Henry with her, well, womanly ways after she told him her real reason for coming. Gwen went through the adjoining door, locking hers behind her. Vicki locked theirs as well.

"A whole hour huh?' Henry said coming up behind her. She leaned into him, wanting so badly to skip the whole I-think-someone's-here-to-kill-you part and delve right into hot sex but she knew she couldn't put it off. She turned around in his arms, pulling his face down into a very wet, sexy kiss. He ground into her expecting to go further right then. She pulled away unexpectedly. He frowned at her.

"Am I missing something here?" his frustration was obvious, his readiness was too. She looked down at the bulge in his jeans and sighed. Oh, man..did she ever want to go on but, first things first. She took his hand and brought him over to the bed. He smiled again thinking she had changed her mind back to what was on his.

"Henry, I need to tell you why I really came. You are going to be mad and frankly, I expect it but in advance, I don't give a shit because I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Henry now furrowed his brow. Something was definitely off.

"Victoria," he said quietly, "what have you done?"

"Me?? Why do..okay, never mind that question..but I didn't DO anything, really..this time.." She finished. She could feel his anger bubbling beneath the surface. She was ready for whatever he did, whatever he said.

"What is it?" he demanded, starly intently at her. She took a deep breath and told him everything. The more she said, the angrier he became. By the time she was done, he was clenching his fists, his facial muscles were twitching and his eyes were dark, very very dark.

"Say something Henry," Vicki said after a long pause.

"How could you Vicki? How could you bring London and yourself into danger? Why," he took her by the shoulders,"why didn't you tell me? Because you knew I wouldn't let you come? Damn right I wouldn't." Henry cursed. Henry rarely cursed. Vicki knew he was really, really pissed. He was pacing the room, running his hands through his hair, rubbing them down his face. He was mumbling to himself, throwing his hands in the air as he talked to no one in particular.

"Henry, look I know it was wrong not to tell you, but hey, we have Gwen and.." He stopped her.

"NO! Do you know who this could be? Do you have ANY idea what kind of danger you could be in? Vicki, I have to go, I need to take a walk, " Henry started for the door. They never really fought like this, not since she had stabbed him trying to defeat the mummy. Yet, here she stood feeling the same way, as if she had betrayed him.

"Henry, who is it?" Vicki asked before he could leave.

He stopped with his hand on the door. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want her to know the horrors he had witnessed, he had been forced to participate in at one point. He didn't want her to know that she could very well be dead, along with his whole family if they weren't careful.

"Her name is Marion," he turned around to face Vicki, "if that's who I think it is and I hope, really hope that I'm wrong."

"Who's Marion?" she said taking a step closer. She didn't want him to leave mad.

Henry came within a foot of Vicki, "Christina, " just the mention of her name made Vicki's blood boil, "had many lovers, both male and female. I would not participate in these trysts, Christina could be rather, rough. I did not care to hurt someone, especially against their will." He looked away as if he were looking at something only he could see.

"One day, she met Marion who shared her penchant for the more, how shall I put it..rough things they both liked. Marion is evil, Vicki, she is full of dark magic. She was an evil demon who was able to take human form at will, she has the power to make others feel great joy or horrific pain. When she met Christina, it was a union made in hell. Christina bit her while she was in human form. It did something to her, made her stay in human form. She has a human body, but inside it's all pure evil. The vampire exchange changed her somehow, made her unique. She adored Christina, she put up with Christina's ways of wandering and turning others, knowing Christina would always come back to her." Henry's eyes were full of rage, pain and hate, his voice dripping with disdain at even the mention of these things.

"She is evil Vicki and I hope against all hope we can defeat her," with that he left the room, the door slamming making Vicki jump. Surely this was not the woman of her nightmare. How would she defeat that? She had not been able to bring her sword on the plane, so that was out. Henry was angry with her, very angry. That hurt more than anything. Vicki didn't realize she was crying until she heard a knock at the door. She put her head up and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Who is it?" Vicki called through the door.

"It's Gwen, " Vicki looked through to make sure, it was and she had London.

Vicki let her in. London was very fussy.

"What's wrong with her?" Vicki asked suddenly focused only on London.

"I'm not sure really. She ate really well, was asleep and then she woke with a start about five minutes ago." Gwen had also sensed something go past her door as London had fussed.

Vicki was able to soothe her back to sleep by swaying back and forth and cuddling her at her chest. Vicki laid her in the bassinette in their room. She told Gwen things had gone worse than she expected. She told her she was going to find Henry. Gwen told her not to worry, that London would be fine.

Vicki took the elevator quickly to the restaurant, figuring that's where Henry might have gone. As she stepped off the elevator, she saw him at the end of the hall in an alcove.

"Henry!" She called out. He turned to her. When he moved, she could see a woman in obvious esctasy in front of him, her neck with two puncure wounds, Henry's mouth dripping with a small amount of blood.

Vicki stopped dead in her tracks. She felt dizzy and sick..what was he doing?

"Get away from me Vicki, go back to the room.." He hissed out at her.

Vicki slowly backed away, turned and ran, ran to the door of the hotel, blinded by tears of anger, rage and heartache..never seeing who was watching her run away...


	10. Trixie Redux

Vicki ran blindly into the Texas sun, down the street and ran right into..Trixie?

"Oh my..are you allright?" Trixie asked as she kept Vicki from falling onto the sidewalk. Trixie was much taller than she appeared on the plane. She was about five foot nine, long pretty legs and her auburn hair had been pulled into a ponytail that showed her hair was very long.

"Yes..I'm ..what are you doing here?" Vicki said trying to compose herself.

"Oh girl, I'm on a layover, " she said waving her hand at her, "hoping to get laid while I'm here.." she laughed at herself.

Seeing Vicki was not laughing, she apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, my daddy always says I say way too much but my boyfriend is here too and..."

Vicki stopped her, "No I'm sorry, it's just I've got so much going on.." Vicki didn't need to explain, Trixie could feel it.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat, okay?" Trixie took her by the arm, linking her's in Vicki's and led her back to the hotel. Vicki looked down at their arms. They really were friendly in Texas.

"No, I don't think I'm hungry really," Vicki didn't want to go back in just yet. She was afraid her anger would overtake her now. She sure didn't want to see Henry . Had he been going to conventions all this time and feeding? How stupid she felt, how betrayed. She should have known Henry was just like every other man, vampire or not. She let him in and he hurt her, just typical. She was such a fool, she thought to herself. No, that wasn't her Henry..was it??

"What's weighin' on yer mind ma'am?" Trixie asked bringing her out of her pity party. Vicki shook her head.

"Nothing really, just wondering about my choices," Vicki's throat had a lump in it. She was afraid to speak.

"I understand hon, life's a bitch.." Trixie was very forward, Vicki liked that.

"Hey, you know I might be needing your father's assistance." Vicki decided that she most certainly would if this was Marion. They would need all the help they could get.

"Oh, that would be great! My brother's can help too, whatever you need, " Trixie opened the door and Vicki motioned for her to go in. Never turn your back on anyone, whether they were friendly or not.

They entered the restaurant, Vicki quickly scanning to see if Henry was there. He wasn't, good. There were a few people here and there, eating and talking, very relaxed. Trixie waved at the waiter who sashayed over to them..Steve his nametag said.

"Oh Trixie-Bell, girl how are you?" Steve said, faux kissing her on each cheek. She did the same.

"Great Stevie-Boy, how's things with you?"

"Oh..you know," he said, rolling his eyes, fanning his hands dramatically, "same ol' same ol',"

"Still with Beau?" She asked. He looked to Vicki, blushing as if she wasn't aware..as if anyone within a ten mile radius wouldn't be.

"Oh don't worry about her, her husband is just like me and mine, you know she does different just fine.." Steve nodded and told her everything was peachy. He used that word, peachy. Vicki shook her head at the two and relunctantly sat down. She only half-listened to what Trixie was saying until she said..

"I think that woman is checkind you out over there." Trixie was a stewardess, she noticed things. Vicki turned.

"Yes..she is.." it was Marion, the woman from her nightmares...


	11. Tainted Blood

Marion was looking directly at Vicki, staring her down. Vicki narrowed her eyes at her, wanting to rip her to shreds right then..too many witnesses.

_I can hear you..I can smell you Vicki, smell your fear. Just wait, you will wish you were dead be the time I am through with you and your family.._

Vicki could hear her in her head. She was powerful. She threw some power right back at her.

_Stay away from us, I will kill you, I promise..you have no idea what I can do.._

This surprised Marion, she wasn't sure what Vicki was but knew she had some sort of magicial ability. How much, what the source was, she didn't know but it would certainly make for an intersting kill. Marion started to get up and leave, Vicki wanted to follow her but knew it was unwise. Trixie looked between the two women.

"Come on girl, let's go git her.." Trixie whispered. Vicki looked over to see Trixie's eyes had bled to a silver blue, her fangs extended. She must have felt the evil too.

"Allright, let's go." the women got up and followed Marion. They were shocked to see that she was nowhere to be found.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Vicki spat out between clenched teeth. Her fangs had slipped also as they often did when she was angry. They looked all around, nothing. Vicki asked Trixie to call her dad, explain to him about her and Henry and then see if he would come to the hotel. Trixie was dialing before Vicki could finish.

Seeing Marion there, she knew that Henry was right. Things could get dicey. Vicki decided to go back to her room to check on Gwen and London. One thing at a time..kill Marion without drawing too much attention..then deal with Henry's snacking issue.

Vicki entered her room quietly in the event that London was still asleep. She was but Gwen was pacing the room, her eyes had bled to wolf eyes.

"What's wrong Gwen?' Vicki went to London first, sleeping peacefully sucking her thumb.

"Vicki," Gwen growled low, "there is evil here. I can feel it. It's close and Henry..he's not himself." She pointed to the blood in the frigde.

Vicki went to examine it. Henry had taken a bag before their discussion. That could explain his behavior, but still this should be good blood. Vicki sniffed the bag that was used, it smelled odd. She then squirted some onto her finger. If it were Henry's blood, the kind he ordered, it should taste like nectar and honey, his favorite. Vicki swiped her tongue, immediately sputtering and wiping her tongue with the back of her hand.

"This is NOT the right blood. It's bitter, it tastes like.." she was looking for a word.."something spoiled. That's all I can think of to desribe it." her face twisted into a scowl along with the face of someone who had just eaten a sour lemon.

"I'll take your word for it.." Said Gwen. Vicki dialed their number to Will's clinic in Toronto. She asked for him personally, he was on the phone in a flash. Before she could say anything, Will started talking.

"Vicki! My gosh, we've been trying to reach Henry..something has gone wrong..DO NOT under any circumstances let him drink any of the blood in the room. We think it's tainted. We've got a new batch coming over now." Will told Vicki about what had happened, the man had survived and they had surveillance of the woman. Vicki listened, knowing all of this information was too late.

"Vicki? Vicki are you there?" Will heard only silence.

"It's too late Will..too late.." She sighed into her phone. She barely heard Will say they had sent out a fast-acting anctedote just in case. She thanked him with a hollow voice and closed her phone.

"Gwen, looks like I've gotten us into another fine mess.." Vicki said plopping herself down on the bed. Gwen went to sit beside her.

"Vicki, if there's one thing I've learned about you over the years, there isn't much you can't handle." Gwen reassurred her.

"Oh, yeah...well I can't handle Henry snacking on other woman and then dismissing me, that I will not get over easliy if at all." Vicki told her.

"That was not him, you know that was just whatever is in this blood," She pointed to the empty bag Vicki was still holding. She didn't care what it was, it happened, she saw it.

"I'm going to put a protection spell around both doors, I know you are capable of physical things but this..." she sighed, "this is dark magic. Very hard to defeat. We are going to have to be discreet too." Vicki thought suddenly she had made a huge mistake. It didn't matter now, she had to right things.

"You do what you need to do Vicki, I'll take care of London." Vicki looked over to her sleeping baby. She was stirring again, Vicki was about to burst with milk. She walked over to her and picked her up. Gwen understood, Vicki needed to feel close to London right now, it was time for her to eat anyway so Gwen left her alone, the door between their rooms open for protection. Vicki sat in the rocker and began to feed London, who eagerly ate from her. Vicki kissed the hand that was wrapped around her finger, London's other hand at Vicki's back rubbing her hair. Vicki could not reconcile what she had seen, it just had to be wrong. Vicki lost herself in feeding London, she didn't want to think about what Henry had done.

Marion had completed the first part of her plan. Vicki had seen her husband feed from another woman, she was angry. Marion was thrilled..'

Vicki had told Trixie to meet her in the hotel lobby in an hour with her father and brothrers or whoever was going to help. Vicki was a bit surprised to see this clan of vampires. They looked just like regular cowboys or ranchhands. She was impressed.

"Okay fellas, this here little lady's gonna need us. Now you know how to be, don't let anyone see ya.." Tex told his boys. Trixie had filled him in. Tex was big man, he lived up to his name. He had a big cowboy hat, Wrangler jeans with starched creases down the front, a western shirt with pearl snap buttons and cowboy boots that could stomp an armadillo dead. His sons matched him perfectly. They were all handsome, three had bright blonde hair, one had Trixie's auburn hair and the youngest had fire red hair.

"She's purty daddy.." the young red haired one said. He looked like he was probably still a teen but Vicki knew all too well that looking young, weak and innocent did not apply to vampires.

"Boy, git yer hormones in check. Now let me tell ya'll, we got a demon in our state, we've had this before, we know what to do. But, we gotta be careful, we can't let nobody git by us.." He told his boys..there were five here, the rest were too little and Trixie had a newborn sister at home too. There were nine in all, just like her mother said. Their plan was to vamp everyone closeby to make sure no one remembered anything, sort of a mass mind-erase. They had done it many times, it was their speciality.

Now Vicki was hoping that she could pull off her end..

Marion went over to her bathroom where she kept her prisoner, locked down by a magical spell.

"You are my bait..you will die slowly.." she told him..tracing a fingernail along his jaw.

"I will kill you myself Marion.." he told her..

"Oh no no..not before I've had my way with Vicki..oh yes, that will be most pleasureable.."


	12. Autograph Session

An hour before the first autograph session, Vicki was pacing her room. _Where the hell was Henry? He should have been back by now..probably snacking on someone else.._Vicki shook that image out of her head. There had to be a reasonable explanation, there just had to be! She was busily preparing herself both physically and mentally for anything. She was hoping to corner this Marion alone somewhere, out of sight to minimize witnesses, although Tex had assured her that because "ever'thangs bigger in Texas honey, we're used ta' doin' thangs on a larger scale." were his exact words. She just wasn't convinced they could control a crowd in a convention room, much less vamp their memories. She had little else she could do, she had to rely on them for help, something she hated.

Her hurt was buried deep beneath the surface. Her anger was at the top. You could piss her off all day long and she'd get over it, but hurting Vicki, that went way further than she was willing to admit. She could not get the image of Henry out of her mind, the woman, his hissing for her to leave. Her eyes burned with tears that wanted to fall, she refused them. She would go back to being tough emotion-checked Vicki except for her kids and close family. She should have know, all men are the same whether they are sexy vampires or studly hunks, all the same. She didn't need any damn one of them. With that thought, the lamp in her room burst into a thousand pieces. She swirled around to look at it. Good, it was working...

"Now, it won't be long my dear..." Marion hissed out..he jerked away from her.

Marion clicked her tongue at him.."Oh, sweetie, you will so enjoy what I do..you shouldn't have come..she shouldn't have come either..now I have last minute preparations. Don't go anywhere." With that, she vanished.

Vicki met Tex and his family in the lobby. They all headed for the convention area. Henry was not the only attraction but he sure seemed to be the main attraction. Women of all ages were lined up at his table. Young, old, didn't matter. They all had the hots for him, dammit! Vicki wanted to stay angry but looking at the throngs of women eagerly lined up, eyes full of excitement, she couldn't help but curl her lips in a triumphant smile that he belonged to her..wait, maybe not for long though. She hadn't decided anything yet. She had investigating to do.

Tex and his boys spread out throughout the room, fitting in nicely. They each took edges, Trixie and Tex took the middle. Vicki inched her way around so that she could see Henry at his table. He was smiling, signing books, notebooks, whatever they put in front of him. He kissed a few hands, one buxome blonde with hair that reached to Jesus bent over, exposing her very large bosom to him. Vicki clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and wanted to rip her throat out. She was NOT jealous, NOT jealous she kept telling herself..territorial was more like it. You don't get a free pass into Henryland, whether she was mad at him or not. Henry never saw Vicki, or if he did, he sure didn't act like he did. He took full advantage of the woman bent over and peered into her blouse.

WHAT THE HELL!! was Vicki's thought. Her anger was only fueling the power within her. Henry signed over the next hour, never looking Vicki's way. She stood off in the corner, arms crossed over her chest. He finally looked her way. He smiled coyly at her as if nothing had happened. Vicki felt her face burn in hurt. Henry finished with his last autograph, standing up and did something unthinkable right in front of Vicki..

He nuzzled the last girl's neck and whispered something to her that made her blush and giggle. Vicki narrowed her eyes starting immediately toward Henry. She had not seen any sign of Marion the entire time. Tex and Trixie both shook their head, shrugging their shoulders at Vicki as she stomped toward Henry.

"Hi sexy...I've been.." Vicki slapped Henry across the face as hard as she could. He barely turned as she did it, smiling at her as he turned back around.

"I've seen what you have been doing, " she spit out, pointing her finger into his chest," and you better damn well hope it was whatever was in that blood because so help me God Henry.." he covered her mouth in a kiss, Tex and crew were enroute to get to them when they suddenly vanished before their eyes.

Tex stopped in his tracks, looking around.

"Where in tarnation..??"...


	13. Tex and Crew

Vicki spun around in Henry's arms, kissing him as passionately as she could. Henry had no idea what was going on with her, but he was certainly not complaining. She pulled away from him, breathless and panting.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, remembering what she saw. Henry knew she saw it too and was upset.

"Yes, she just cut me up some." Henry told her.

"Guess I'm gonna have to cut the bitch back, " Vicki told him, clenching her teeth.

"Vicki, I didn't want you to ever know that, " he told her holding her face in his hands. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek and kissed him again, her tongue parting his lips, tangling his tongue with hers igniting her passion for him.

"Isn't that sweet..." they heard Marion say. They turned to see her sliding her way back up.

Vicki started toward her, Marion threw her power out knocking Vicki off of her feet. Henry rushed her, the same thing happened.

"You think you can match me..you are mistaken. Dark always wins. After I am done with you, your family will be next, " She stood over Vicki, looking down at her.

"I think, " she said her eyes dead of emotion," I might save you for last, so you can watch each one of your children die slowly.."

That was all it took. Henry was almost sure he saw Vicki fly off of the ground, he wasn't sure how she did it but he would swear later she did. She was on Marion in a flash, her hands around Marion's neck. Vicki was screaming at her, cursing her, choking her all at the same time. The women rolled around on the floor, one on top of the other, Vicki throwing punches while Marion tried to claw her eyes out. Vicki never let her touch her, not once. Marion tried magic, again, nothing. Vicki deflected everything she sent her way.

"Whew-eeee!" They heard a voice come into the room.

"Lookee here boys..a good ol' fashioned cat fight! Yee-haw!!" Tex said whooping and hollering along with his boys. They had made it down to the basement after feeling the surges of power coming from below.

Trixie went over to Henry and helped him up.

"Man, she shore can fight huh?" Trixie told Henry.

"You have no idea.." Henry answered. Vicki was on top now, punching the shit out of Marion. Marion was limp now, not moving.

"Hey now little lady..I think she's out, " Tex had made it to her and pulled her off of Marion with her arms a legs flailing. She wanted to kill her right there but Tex calmed her down and explained to her that the kind of magic Marion had within her on top of her uniqueness would create such a surge of power in the building it would not go unnoticed. They would take her back to their ranch and dispose of her there. No witnesses. At least Vicki had beaten her senseless with her bare hands, that made her feel a little better.

She still would have liked to kill her herself, but getting Henry back upstairs took priority right now.

"Thanks, I can't tell you how thankful I am.." Vicki told Tex and his family.

"Yer very welcome, ma'am." Tex said, tipping his hat. All the boys tipped their hat as they walked by, one them carrying Marion out over his shoulder. They would make a scene going out commenting on how much their woman had been drankin' as they put it. No one would be the wiser. Her hair hid the black eyes Vicki had given her so that was covered too.

"Hey, if you guys get a chance, come on out to the ranch and ride horses, it's great fun, real relaxin'..momma would love to have company, fix ya'll some beans and cornbread.." Trixie offered. They said if they got time, they might. They thanked her for the invitation and headed to their room.

The first thing Vicki did after depositing Henry into a warm tub was release the protection spell from Gwen and London's room and check on them. She filled Gwen in.

"So, how does that make you feel?" Gwen smiled at Vicki.

"Damn good, but I would have felt better if I had killed the bitch. But you know, opening a ..let's see how did Trixie's brothers put it? Oh I know, " she said smiling and holding up up her finger. " a big ol' can of Texas sized whoop ass...felt pretty dern good!" Vicki fiegned a southern drawl. Vicki bent down and kissed London't head, wanting so badly to pick her up and hold her tight, but not wanting to disturb her either. Marion's threat on her family brought out the mother of all mothers. She wanted to hold all three of her children close right now but would have to wait. She had another child waiting in the next room to be held and taken care of. Gwen told her that London would probably be okay for at least three hours, to get some rest. Resting was not on her list right now, making up was.

When Vicki reentered the room, Henry was lying on the bed in nothing but a towel. He was completely healed, he had taken two bags of blood and was rejuvinated. His hands were clasped behind his wet hair, a smile from ear to ear.

"I think we have some business to tend to.." Vicki told him. She was so happy that she had been wrong. She intended on making him a very happy man.

"Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now?" Henry asked her, she glanced at his towel and nodded yes.

Vicki began peeling her clothes off, stripping seductively in front of him. First her shirt slowly over her head, then turning around, she slipped her jeans down, wiggiling her behind for him, Next, she unsapped her bra, still not facing him, throwing it over her shoulder to him. She put her hands on either side of her panties, slipping them down slowly, shaking her hips as she did it, purposely bending all the way over until she stepped out of them. She covered her breasts as she turned to tease him more.

She noticed something on the bedstand that wasn't there when she left him in the tub.

"Henry," she stopped, "where did that come from?" She smiled thinking of the possiblities, one of them bulging against his towel.

"I took the liberty of ordering it up when you were out." he said, leaning up on his elbows.

"I figured I would show you how I only want to eat you up, no one else.." he grinned at her. Vicki had told him what she thought she saw in the hallway. Henry saw the hurt in her eyes. Never, he told her, not ever would that happen.

Vicki crawled onto the bed over to Henry, grabbed the can of whipped cream and the bottle of chocolate syrup..

"I get to go first.." she told him...


	14. Better Than Chocolate

_**LEST you think I would leave you waiting...**_

"Why do you get to go first?" Henry teased knowing full well he wasn't going to argue. Vicki, as she sat on her knees, whipped cream in one hand, syrup in the other, completey naked and ready, raised an eyebrow at Henry.

"You complainin'..?" she teased, running her tongue over her full red lips. Henry let out a soft groan knowing full well what those lips were capable of. He licked his own in anticipation, his shaft pulsating at the mere thought of her touch. He pulled her close for a moment.

"I want you to know, I would never, not ever in a thousand lifetimes, touch another woman," He stared at her to make sure she knew he was completely sincere.

"I know, but seeing it, or rather what I though I saw.." she whispered.

"I understand," he said overtaking her mouth. She pulled away, putting down the delicious items and yanking his towel away. She pushed him back down on the bed, kissing him first, sucking his bottom lip as she pulled away. She kissed his chest, circling his hardened nipples with her tongue, teasing them, nipping at them. She ran her hands down his hard stomach grazing his pulsating tip with her fingers. She raked her nails down his stomach as she kissed her way down, backing as she went. She straddled him, forcing his legs apart. She was so wet with need herself but she wanted this to be all Henry right now. She ran her nails down the insides of his thighs, he thrust his hips up gyrating, pushing himself toward her, wanting her to take him in her mouth. He arched his back and moaned her name. She licked his sack, bringing a grunt of excitement from him. She moved up to the hardness of his shaft, she reached over and grabbed the chocolate syrup. She poured it over him, it was cold causing him to shudder. She lapped it up as it ran down him. She took him in her mouth slowly at first, then running down on him, playing with his sack at the same time. He ground into her, clutching the bed as she worked him over. She used her tongue to swirl around the tip. She grabbed the whipped cream and squirted it all the way up from the base to the tip. He was so hot it began to melt so she had to work fast. She moaned herself as she licked and sucked it up. She stroked his shaft hard as she rimmed him.

"Vicki.." he growled out.." stop..I'm..." she knew he was close, he was quivering and jerking, she kept going. She sucked, rimmed and stroked him until he came violently, raising up off the bed and roaring pleasure, crying out her name. Thank God the walls were thick or everyone on the floor would have heard them. He recovered enough to flip her over and start kissing. He was licking the remnants of chocolate off of her lips.

"You taste better than chocolate, but it adds to your taste.." he said smiling. He moved to her neck kissing and licking that just right spot. She was arching her back, telling him what she wanted. He drizzled the chocolate on her breast, teasing her nipples to a hard nub, sucking on them, commenting that he loved chocolate milk. He slipped his fingers inside of her hot wet center, she was very wet, very ready. He kissed all the way down her belly, squirting the whipped cream this time, making a huge mound between her legs. She opened her legs for him, ready for him. She was melting the whipped cream faster than he was causing him to lap it up quickly. She was letting out squeals of immense pleasure at his technique. He kissed the insides of her thigh, grazing them with his fangs. He cleaned her up quickly, spreading her open with his tongue, darting it in and out. He moved to that one spot, the one waiting for him to take control. He felt how needy she was. He teased it, rolling it around in his mouth. Vicki could feel the warmth pooling, it was building up. She moved her hips in rhythm with his tongue, he finally took it and sucked and flicked until he brought her with such force that she came up off the bed, spasming over and over. He was already ready again. She was still panting, electric shocks of pleasure still riding through her body. Henry quicky slipped a condom on without her knowing, not wanting to spoil her moment of esctasy. He moved over her and picked her up, her body limp with sexual satisfaction. He turned her around, kissing her neck she had exposed unconsciously, moving his hands over her nipples, squeezing them between his thumb and fingers, careful not to squirt milk everywhere this time. He reached down and manipulated her into a frenzy again.

"Henry, stop teasing me..I want you inside of me, now.." she said huskily.

He bent her over, she was open and wet, very tight from her massive orgasms. He groaned and pushed himself to her opening, she wriggled and pushed back to him. He shoved himself in, one fell swoop. Vicki sucked in her breath sharply, tightening around him inside of her. He was huge and hard, just how she liked him. He started slowly, then built up to quick, deep hard thrusts. She matched him, riding him faster. Henry could feel her close again, he bent down to her neck to take her at that instant. He wanted to take her into their abyss, the place where they both went during the release. As she released, he did too, both of them crying out one another's name. He thrust a few more times, holding her hips as they both had aftershocks, grunting their last few out. They decided they needed to wash what stickiness they hadn't licked off of each other and headed for a shower. They soaped each other up and Henry held Vicki tenderly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Henry," she finally said after a long silence, her head resting on his chest while the warm water ran over them both.

"I'm sorry you had to see it. I don't like to think of it." Vicki could hear the sorrow in his voice, the anger, the pain and the sickness he felt over it all.

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry I thought that was you too, " big step, two sorry's in one night although one wasn't necessary, actually neither of them were but Henry was still amazed at it.

"Do I look suicidal to you?"


	15. Vampire Cowboy

They were through in time for Henry to surprise Vicki with a private tour of the Dallas Museum of Art.

"Wow..who'd ya vamp to get this done?" Vicki teased him as they walked through the deserted museum, her arm entwined with his.

"No one, acutally, I offered another piece," He said matter-of-factly.

Vicki stopped him.

"_Another _piece? What and how many have you given?" Vicki continued on with him admiring the various pieces of artwork. Sculptures, paitings, anything you could think of was all right there. Vicki noticed several paitings that had a vague familiarity to them.

"Oh, just some family heirlooms over the years. I donate things here and there, make it interesting," he flashed a toothy grin at her. She shook her head. She stopped suddenly in front of one painting in particular. It was a man on a horse, bareback. The horse was rared back, hooves in the air, the rider obviously well-trained as he took control of the reins. The male rider was all male, handsome and strong, his sword raised in the air ready for battle. There was so much detail it appeared that the horse's muscles were rippling right in front of her eyes. She squinted at the artist's name...

"H. Richmond? You have a collection under the name of H. Richmond?"

"Yes. Why? Do you find that odd? They rather like his paintings, this is my favorite. That was my favorite horse" Vicki could tell Henry was thinking of some far off, long ago time. She saw the wanton in his eyes for that horse. She decided to give him a surprise of own to tomorrow, they would visit the ranch in between sessions. There was a six hour break from breakfast until a late session started, plenty of time to ride.

"What was it's name?" Vicki asked bringing him back to today.

"Midnight, " he told her.

"Hmmm...well, he was beautiful.."

"She," he corrected her.

"She? YOU had a female horse you rode into battle?" Vicki asked cocking her head at him.

"Yes, I'm thinking now her name should have been...Victoria!" She threw her head back and laughed. They finished their private tour and headed back to the hotel. Vicki told Henry to get some rest, she would tend to London and be right in.

"Vicki," Gwen started with a worried voice, "I'm not sure this Marion is dead yet."

Vicki's eyes fixed on Gwen's face. Gwen never became involved in anything without asking or being invited.

"Why do you think that?" Vicki said, rocking a patting London as she listened to Gwen.

"Because, I sense her still closeby, only because she was in the hotel and I got a...taste if you will, of her magic. I still "taste" it, " Gwen was very good at these things, even from distance. Vicki's theory was that she had mated with a wizard, thereby giving her a little more insight than most.

"Okay, well I was planning on taking Henry to the ranch tomorrow anyway. I'll check it out." Vicki looked down to see London sound asleep, her little mouth hanging open in restful slumber. Vicki stroked her cheek, making London curl around her. She put her to bed and headed back for Henry. This time, she wouldn't make the mistake of not telling him what Gwen had said.

The next day, Henry and Vicki both were antsy to get to the dude ranch. They had to be sure, to see for themselves. Vicki had called Tex's number. He sent his ranchhands to pick them up in a stretch hummer. Vicki looked at it amazed at the sheer size.

"Man.." was all she could say. They got in and were greeted by Trixie and her older brother, Trent.

"Howdy. Ya'll ready for a real live dude ranch experience along with some farm animals and home cookin'?" Trent asked with sincerity.

"Yes and no." Vicki was all business.

"Huh?" Trent tilted his head like a dog, trying to understand her answer.

"Yes, we are ready but no we aren't. We need to know, is Marion dead? Did you take care of it?" Vicki asked him her eyes steeled on him waiting for his answer.

"Well, yeah I guess.." he took his cowboy hat off and scratched his head, "I dunno, Travis was spose to handle that..I can ask daddy when we get back."

"Fair enough, " Vicki sat back accepting they would find out as soon as they got there. Trixie studied Vicki. She was such a strong woman, you could see that. But somewhere, way down deep, was a tiny bit of insecurity. Trixie was smart enough to know that this was not something that Vicki would be likely to share with anyone. Vicki noticed Trixie was studying her.

"Yes?" Vicki finally said.

"Oh nothin' I was just admiring your strength, that's all, " Trixie answered honestly.

"I don't get it." Vicki said.

Trent explained, "Oh see, we all got these special traits, I mean I know we seem like country bumpkins and all, but we ain't. Trixie here, she can read people, see what's inside of them. Me, I can kind of well, you know predict when something's gonna happen, one of us can hear from real far off, farther than most vampires, two of us can mind meld, that's a cool one during..." he stopped, realizing he was in front of another woman, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. They might be vampires, but their father had taught them how to be southern gentlemen.

"Sex?" Vicki finished, her lips curling up into a smile. Trent nodded looking down at his hands, on the roof, anywhere but at Vicki.

"It's okay, Trent, she's married to a vampire for pete's sake, she knows exactly what yer talkin' about," Trixie tried to comfort her brother. He was still embarrassed, Henry and Vicki were amused.

"Oh, look, we're here.." Trent nearly bailed out before the limo stopped. He held the door for the ladies, Vicki let him because she knew it was custom. The ranchhouse was beautiful, just like on the tv show Dallas. Vicki was impressed, that was difficult to do, impress Vicki. Henry took a deep breath, closing his eyes, smiling.

"What?" Vicki was on guard, ready for anything.

"The horses, can't you smell them?" Henry asked still inhaling deeply.

"Uh, yeah..but I don't think I'm quite getting the same smell you are.." She pulled him into the house wanting badly to find out about Marion.

After hellos, howdy's and hugs all around, Vicki finally got down to business.

"So, Tex, did you, uh..." Vicki looked around at the extra little faces looking up at her, "you know take care of things?" she made little motions with her hand trying to get her point across.

"Huh..oh OH..that, well," Tex scratched his head..must be Texas thing Vicki thought.

"Well what Tex? She isn't still..." Vicki was interrupted.

"Daddy!" one of the boys came sliding in, Vicki didn't know who, she couldn't keep track.

"What the devil!" Tex slowed him down with one hand.

"Daddy, she's...she's gone.." The boy finally spit out.

"Gone!? Boy, you best be mistaken, " Tex's vampire started to slip which was strange looking to Vicki, a cowboy vampire.

"Yes, you best be.." Vicki said, her blood starting to boil.

"Nope, I ain't and she took one of the horses..it's gone.." the boy said. Tex shooed the younger children out with one of the older boys. Tex's wife, Addie stayed. She was beautiful too, she was a copy of Trixie or rather Trixie was a copy of her.

"Which one?" Tex was frantic. You don't get between a man and his horse, or a woman and her horse Vicki would soon find out.

"She took Momma's horse, Angel.." the boy didn't even look at his mother who had stood silently until then.

"That BITCH!" Oh Vicki definitely loved the women in this family.

"Ditto for me. Come on, we've got to find her," Vicki said.

"How? We've got over 1000 acres here," Tex said.

"Follow her trail." Henry said, his eyes bleeding. Vicki opened herself up and felt it..her trail of black magic she was leaving behind. Everyone in the room could feel her magic reaching out to find Marion, it was like a small jolt of electricity on their skin.

"Allright fellas, let's saddle up..we gotta an evil woman to round up." Tex took everyone to the stables. They each saddled up, including Addie. She wasn't about to be left waiting, she wanted to catch this woman too, she took her damn horse! were her exact words.

Henry stood in front of the jet black horse in front of him. She was identical to Midnight. He reached out and took her bridle, petting her nose, she snorted her approval, digging one hoof in.

"Here ya go son..here's your saddle," Tex started to hand him one.

"No thanks..I go bareback," They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"You what?" Trent said.

"You heard 'em..he goes bareback, "Vicki was shocked too, but what else could she do. Henry climbed on with ease, putting his arm out for Vicki.

"Henry, I've never ridden a horse in my life."

"I know, but you never rode a vampire til you met me did ya hon..?"


	16. Save A Horse, Ride A Vampire

Henry took off from the stable at a slow gallop, he could feel Vicki's nervousness. He had his strong arm firmly around her waist, she pressed into him tightly. His other hand held the rein, guiding the beautiful horse as if they were one. Vicki glanced back to see his face set, just exactly like the face in the painting. Although the man in the painting looked different, Vicki knew it was a self-portrait of sorts. Henry glanced down at Vicki, smiling at her braveness. Never on a horse before and here she sat, fully trusting him with her safety, riding off to try and find evil. Vicki's heart belied her calmness, it thudded in her chest, making her blood pound in her veins. Henry was aroused not only by that sound, but the adrenaline rush of once again being on a horse, bareback, free to run.

"Okay, my love," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her to calm her somewhat,"I'm going to go at a full run, you just tell me where. Put your hands on mine, on the rein."

"I can't Henry, I've never ridden.." she told him. She was never usure of herself but this was different. Horses were to be respected, they were beautiful but strong creatures. The horse must know that you are in control, that you trust it, so it will trust you. Vicki wasn't in control, she knew the horse would feel it.

"Victoria, I have her, you.." he kissed her neck making her shudder,"just put your hand on mine, trust me." Along with the kiss, the gently bouncing of the horse and Henry pressed against her, Vicki was suddenly just as aroused as Henry. The feeling of the bare horse under them, the closeness Vicki felt with Henry, it was erotic. She had to shake that thought away..later, she thought. Right now, must find bad woman...

"Okay, here goes.." She put her hands on his hand, he made her take a rein. Vicki closed her eyes, they were down to trotting. Every muscle in Henry's body, every nerve ending wanted him to run, to feel the wind in his face, to become one with the majestic mare.

Vicki sensed Marion, almost like a trace smell, acrid, putrid. She told Henry to go and she led him, him and the horse. They were one, Vicki could feel it too. It was nothing like she had ever experienced...so far anyway.

"Stop, " Henry pulled the mare to a halt. They were at a small pecan tree grove. Henry looked around, they were alone. Vicki noticed it too.

"Think we can take her alone?" Henry asked. Vicki pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes to say .."as if" we couldn't..

"Sorry..whatever was I thinking?" Henry planted a kiss on her lips before she could turn back around. As he pulled away, the horse steadied herself in one spot, Henry told her he had plans to show her how to really ride later. She smiled hoping it was a type of save a horse, ride a vampire kind of way.

They both dismounted from the horse, tying her to a nearby tree. They crept into the grove listening and watching. They saw movement, then heard her scream out at them.

"You fools! You fell right into my trap." Marion burst out of a group of trees and Vicki almost laughed. She looked like a former shell of herself, weak and pale.

"Well, don't you look.." Vicki looked her up and down.." lovely."

Marion was royally pissed now. Henry vamped out, ready for anything. Marion crouched in front of them, hissing and growling.

"We could have had so much fun together, us three. With her will power and prowess I suspect she has, she was a damn fine kisser, and Henry, you are hot and sexy, for a man that is..we could have done so many great things.." Marion said, licking her snarled lips. Vicki had had enough. She was tired of looking at this woman, this evil woman. This woman had brought Henry pain. She hated her just for that on it's own. Then, to threaten her family, well, that's the ulimate no-no.

"Okay, bitch, I'm done.." Vicki pulled back, took a deap breath in and threw both hands out in front of her. Marion tried to put up a defense but it was no use. Vicki's powers had grown, she had learned to channel her rage into using them. A hug ball of white light shot out of Vicki's hands, knocking Marion onto her back.

"Noo...stop...it...hurts..."Marion was writhing and screaming, her body was effectively burning from the inside out. She suddenly burst into flames, then was gone in a puff of smoke. Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of liquid.

"Holy water? You just happened to have holy water stashed in your pocket..and here I thought it was me turning you on.." Vicki said, crossing her arms and smirking at him. He walked over to where Marion had been , made the sign of the cross and poured the bottle over spot. In another huge hiss, every last trace of her was gone.

"Yes, I AM happy to see you and no, I did not have it stashed. I got it from Tex before we left. He said that they had been feeding it to her, seemed to work and they figured it would eventually do the trick. And before you ask, no I have no idea why they were doing that rather than just finish her off, as I know that's what you are thinking."

Vicki was impressed that he knew her so well, because, yes that's what she was thinking. But she didn't care, just as long as it got done. They got Angel who was tied to another tree. She was beautiful too. Pure white, not a speck of dark on her anywhere. She responded to Henry as well as the first horse had.

"There you guys are.." They heard voices as they exited the clearing. Tex, Trent and Addie were making their way up to them.

"Angel..oh my dear Angel.." Addie jumped down and ran to her horse. She checked her over, feeling for any cuts or marks not knowing how she had been ridden. She talked to her like one of her children, kissing her neck and face, petting her lovingly.

"Well, I guess all's good huh?" Tex said. Vicki and Henry nodded.

"Well, come on, dinner'll be ready in about an hour.." Tex told them.

"Uh..Tex Henry was going to take me riding for a bit..that okay?" Vicki asked stepping toward him. Trent immediately blushed, Addie smiled and Tex, being the gentleman said,

"Yes ma'am, you ride long as you want. Ol' Midnight here, she'll take good care of you.." Tex turned to leave, nodding at Henry, tipping his hat to Vicki. Vicki and Henry turned to each other.

"No..she's.." Henry looked her over, looked in her eyes.

"Coincidence.." Vicki said. "Lots of black horses are named Midnight right?" Addie walked by holding Angel's reins. Never once looking at the two she said.."You never know, sometimes a horse is fated to live forever, meeting up with it's human soulmate every few hundred years.." and walked off.

Henry wasn't going to believe it, but there was one sure way to find out. He mounted her again, bringing Vicki with him.

"Henry, that..that is too far fetched, even for us." Vicki laughed a little. Henry pulled Vicki close, nuzzled her neck and started trotting the other direction.

"There's one way to find out for sure.." Henry said seductively.

Vicki sucked in her breath, "Oh yeah..how, the horse whisperer?" She teased him.

"No," he said sucking her earlobe, soliciting a moan from her and giving her a tickle in her belly.

"Midnight could always handle herself, even if I was..." he cupped Vicki's breast through her shirt.."otherwise engaged..."

Yes..this had possiblities...


	17. Ride, Vicki, Ride

Henry found a secluded place and slowed Midnight to a walk. Vicki was still facing away from him, but that certainly did not stop him from exploring all areas he could reach. He let go of her reins and she continued to walk slowly, into another grove of trees that offered more privacy. Smart horse.

Henry ran his hands up Vicki's shirt, putting both of them under her bra and finding her nipples already taught with excitement. He kissed the nape of her neck as she turned her head in invitation. She put her hands over his through her shirt, leaning back into him and letting him do all the work. She could feel his hardness bulging through his jeans. She had no idea what he had planned but was sure it involved more than just sitting in these trees getting busy on the horse.

"Do you like to ride Vicki?" he asked her sexily, with a double meaning.

"Yes.." she hissed out, her eyes closed, enjoying their fantasy. She wriggled against him, wanting to feel him inside of her now.

"Do you like to ride ride hard or gentle?" another double entendre.

"Both.." she eeked out. He was thumbing her nipples, twisting them in his fingers. She wanted him to cover her breasts with his mouth and then mount her right there, still, he teased her.

"Which one do you like better?" he slipped his hand down the front of her pants..when had he unzipped them?? Hell, she didn't care.

His hand slid down inside of her silk panties, finding she was slick and ready. He found that she was hard, so he teased her, rolling her between his finger and thumb, all the while still teasing her nipple into a hard nub. She groaned and writhed on the horse. Midnight stood her ground, not moving, swaying with them to keep balance. Her reins hung free. She was not controlled, but she was.

"Hard, Henry, I like it hard better.." there..now? No, not now..dammit, she hissed to herself. She was so close she couldn't stand it. Henry finally turned her around to face him. She grabbed his face and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth with urgency. He deftly unbuttoned her bloused, exposing both breasts. He pulled her up closer to his face so he could move from breast to breast more easliy. He held her up with ease, his hands on her bare back, when had he undone her bra?? ... she wrapped her arms around his head, laying her head down on top of his. She never felt him take her pants down but suddenly, she was sliding down onto his hardness. She screamed out in immense pleasure, throwing her head back. Henry grabbed Midnight's reins and kicked her into a gallop, not to fast, but enough that it caused Vicki to ride Henry up and down while they rode the horse. Vicki was in awe. This was entirely new, wonderful, spectacular.

"So, harder and faster or should I slow her down.." Henry said, looking at her through blackened eyes. Vicki's eyes were silver. She growled out.."harder and faster," he kicked Midnight into a full run into the field and held Vicki tight as she rode him, harder and faster just as she had asked. Henry grunted his pleasure too. They rode in a rhythm. The bareback of the horse affording a perfect groove for them to fit into, sliding back and forth to meet their needs. It was an erotic feeling, one Vicki had never had in her life. He felt her tighten around him, she held onto him burying her head in his neck and biting him, making him spasm. Vicki threw her head back and roared her orgasm out, loudly, screaming Oh, God over and over. No one heard, except maybe the two brothers with extensive hearing, but Vicki didn't give a damn. This was was of those wow moments in life, one that may not be experienced again for a long time. Midnight kept her rhythm, Vicki kept hers too as Henry finished with her. Henry told Midnight to slow, she did, without reins. Vicki was still riding Henry, not ready to release him just yet.

"That, was.." Vicki was still catching her breath.

"Fanfuckingtastic?" Henry smiled at her. She smiled back.."Yeah..that's the word!" They kissed tenderly, Vicki running her fingers through his hair, tracing the lines on his face, using her thumb to trace his lips. He kissed her thumb and then her palm.

"Henry, you weren't wearing condom were you." Vicki's was drunk with hot sex, but still remembered.

"No..but don't worry..if it happens it happens.." he said. Either she was losing it, he was right or she was just too high on Henry not to care but she didn't. She would worry about it later.

"So..is it Midnight?" Vicki said, grunting as she unseated herself from Henry, not that she wanted to. He usually stayed hard long after they had made love, something she absolutely loved. No other man in her life had been that way..just another vampire perk she assumed.

Midinight snorted her answer..as if to say.."what do you think?" Henry patted her neck as Vicki redressed and turned around after one last lingering kiss. Vicki was amazed at this one, something new they would need to check out. How did that happen? How is a horse alive after so many years? She didn't know but was glad for Henry and selfishly, herself. What a ride..

"Yes, it is. So, did you like the ride ma'am?" Henry twanged out.

She said nothing at first then said.."We need a horse..."


	18. Stealing the Show

Henry and Vicki rode slowly back to the stables, Vicki enjoying being in Henry's arms, not a care in the world. She had her head leaning on his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

"Here," he said handing her the reins.

"What? Me, you want me to take her?" Vicki took them and thought, why not. She'd pretty much tried everything else lately, especially today.

Henry wrapped both arms around her waist, letting Vicki take the lead. She was a perfect rider, although she might be sore in more ways than one tomorrow. Henry would make sure she took a nice hot bath when they got back to the hotel.

"Enjoying yourself?" Henry breathed into her ear. She was, immensely.

"Yes, although, not as much as I was earlier," she smiled seductively at him. He loved her boldness. It's what made her so Vicki.

When they got to the stables, Tex was the only one out, everyone had gone in to wash up to eat. Henry dismounted Midnight, bringing Vicki with him. Vicki winced and stretched her leg out a little, Henry glanced at her..yep she was gonna be sore. He would take care of that he promised her.

"So, did ya git 'er done?" Tex asked with a smile, he knew, others with sensitive smell always knew. He was a gentleman after all, he would say nothing. But..leave it to Vicki.

"Oh yes, we did," Vicki answered, heading into the house. Tex looked after Vicki, Henry watching her too.

"Damn, Fitzroy, that's quite a filly you got there, she don't care nothin' 'bout nothin' does she..I like it!" Tex said, slapping Henry on the back and nearly knocking him over in the process.

"No she doesn't, unless you waltz into her den..." Henry said with a big smile.

"Tex," Henry became serious, "about Midnight.."

Tex toed the dirt with his boot, shifting his weight, "Yeah, well, seems that she is somewhat special, don't know why really, I do know that she is your Midnight Henry, she told my boy, the one that communicates with animals."

"But, how?" Henry looked toward the stables where they had put her.

"Don't know, no one figured it out. Seems that after you "died" Tex said making quotation marks with his fingers,"Midnight disappeared too. Something about living with your mother's maidservant and their family. Well, that's the tale anyway. I acquired her through a mutual friend that was from England, knew we were alike, you and I," Tex said pointing between him and Henry.

"Ah..Cindy and her family, the immortals." Tex snapped his fingers.

"That's them!" Tex said suddenly remembering what his friend had called them. Henry understood. The immortals had somehow kept Midnight immortal too, perfect form. Why he didn't know, but he was glad. He was happy that she was so well taken care of too. But more than that, was he ever glad he got to ride her and Vicki at the same time. He curled his lips into a knowing smile, he and Tex heading in for "vittles" as Tex put it.

Henry and Vicki made it back to the hotel with time to spare. They took a shower and got ready for the convention.

"Man," Vicki said massaging her thighs and butt, "My ass hurts." She looked at Henry waiting for a smart remark.

"If you rode more often, that wouldn't happen," he said while getting dressed.

"I ride alot, just not horses.." she threw a towel at him as she said it. She stood before him, completely nude. He groaned.

"You're going to have to get dressed or we will be late." He said sweeping her body with his eyes. Vicki, being ever the tease, cupped her owns breasts and thumbed her own nipples. Henry licked his lips, moaned and was in front of her in less than a second. He pulled her to him, she could feel him through the pants he had on.

"Seriously, you have to get dressed," she smiled at him, kissed him and said, "okay." pitifully, sticking our her bottom lip. As she turned, he slapped her ass.

"Don't start something you can't finish, " she said never looking back at him. Henry had to shake out the image forming in his head, work, he had to work first.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs, are you coming?" Immediately, he closed his eyes a hissed out a "oh no."

"Not yet..maybe later.." she said seductively. She was teasing him badly, he was enjoying it but he had to work, he had to work..he kept repeating it over and over.

"Besides," she said suddenly, "I've got to feed London before I join you, I feel like I could feed a small army with these right now.."

Another visual for Henry...he looked and sure enough, he breasts were engorged with milk. He shut his eyes and walked past her, or tried to.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she said as he went by. He stopped, turned and kissed her quickly, then left before she could do anymore damage. He heard her laughing behind him.

Vicki fed London, then joined Henry at the dinner. As Vicki approached, Henry looked at this woman he thought he had tamed. He never tamed her, only developed trust with her. She had tamed him. She was wearing a black top, three-quarter sleeves, dark blue skin-tight jeans and her black boots. Her hair was swept away from her face but hung down. Her breasts pushed up almost spilling out of her top, but in a sexy, demure way. He stood up as he saw her approach the table where he sat with a group of women who had paid to eat with him.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce my beautiful wife, Victoria Fitzroy." Vicki smiled at all them, looking over the small group of seven women. They were all ages, young and old. The adoration they had for Henry was apparent. She was ready for a huge surge of jealousy at her appearance, she would understand if they didn't like her.

"Wow, she is so lovely Henry, "one of the women gushed.

"Yes, you didn't say she looked so young too," point for her Vicki thought to herself, she liked these women so far.

"So tell us..what's it like living with this wonderfully talented man?" They all leaned toward Vicki, waiting on her response as Henry held her chair our for her to sit beside him. She looked around, not quite sure what to say. All attention had turned to her, away from Henry.

"Well, he's a wonderful husband, a great father and as you all seem to know, a fantastic novelist." She said truthfully.

"Wow, this is a treat.." one of the women spoke up.

"What?" Vicki asked sipping her sweet tea. That's apparently what everyone in Texas drinks, sweet tea.

"Well, we thought we were just going to get to meet him, but here you are..the inspiration for the novels..wow. Can we get your autograph too?" They all started grabbing Henry's books. They were chattering amongst themselves, drawing attention to their table. Suddenly, others noticed that Vicki was sitting there too. They started to slowly come around, waiting in line too. Vicki was smiling, completely taken aback by all of this. She looked to Henry..

Henry frowned..hey, wasn't this supposed to be HIS convention?? Vicki shot him a glance, melting his frown. How could he not expect them to be as taken with her as he was? She was just..well larger than life really. Something to behold.

Once again, proof..Vicki Nelson Fitzroy..Warrior Princess, inspirational character and all around bad ass steals the show!!

_**This is the final chapter in this story, hope you have enjoyed it. Wouldn't we all be in awe if Christina showed up at one of the conventions?? Thanks for the reads..**_


End file.
